This new variety of nectarine tree was discovered as a whole tree chance seedling in a block of RedGold nectarines by Mr. H. David Carlson of Yakima, Wash. in the year 1983. The RedGold nectarine block which had been planted in 1978 is located in the Parker Heights district of the Lower Yakima Valley near Parker, Wash. At the time of discovery the four (4) year old seedling was producing its second crop of fruit.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety was successfully accomplished in the year 1984 by budding to peach seedling stocks. The second generation asexually reproduced trees, upon maturity, have run true to the original seedling tree in all respects.
This present new variety of nectarine tree is of medium size and vigor, spreading and vase shaped. It is foliated with medium size, ovate, lanceolate, acutely pointed leaves having a crevate margin and reniform glands. The pink flowers are medium season from medium size, plump appressed and pubescent flower buds. It is a regular and productive bearer of medium size, symmetrical, uniform, globose, semi-freestone fruits. The attractive bright red fruits are underlaid with an orange-yellow ground color. The yellow flesh is mottled with red next to the stone which is brown in color.
The present variety of nectarine tree is further characterized by its fruit which ripens fourteen (14) days before the RedGold variety of nectarine thus providing a nectarine harvest and market availability intermediate and seven (7) days after of the popular Firebrite variety (unpatented) in the fruit growing areas of Eastern Washington.